Fenrir's Adventures
by thothlover
Summary: Fenrir Phobos goes on explorations with his parents, Xemnas & Saix where he gets into his first adventures. Rating M for future references due to certain content being NSFW! FENRIR PHOBOS IS ALSO NOT MINE HE BELONGS TO LERATO/IRONBIRD! I HAVE PERMISSION TO USE HIM IN THIS STORY! WARNING-HAS MALE LACTATION SECOND CHAPTER, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. READ AT OWN RISK!
1. Atlantica

**Fenrir's Adventures!**

 _ **Rating**_ _: PG (at least the first chapter)  
_

 _ **Pairing**_ _: Xemnas/Saix – Mpreg (male pregnancy) hint._

 _ **Summary**_ _: Fenrir (Belongs to Lerato/Ironbird NOT me!) goes on adventures with his parents through out the many worlds and gets himself into some unforeseen predicaments._

 _ **Author Note**_ _: Saix is called mama and momma in this story because he was the one who carried Fenrir before giving birth to him. Deal with it, momma Saix is best momma!_

 **Chapter 1: Atlantica**

Fenrir was excited; he was in Atlantica with his parents for the first time. He was two years old and staring at his fin. It was a silver one with a tint of blue in it.

"Legs?"

"No honey, no legs here. Just fins. See?"

Saix spoke and smiled showing his son his fin, which was a darker blue in color, it was long and elegant. Xemnas chuckled and spun his boy around earning a squeak and a giggle from the tiny toddler. His own fin was silver in color and in the shape of a shark's tail fin.

"This is also a good opportunity to teach you to swim. But in other worlds you won't be able to breathe under water like you can here."

Xemnas hugged his son and kissed his forehead. Fenrir looked at his parents with bright eyes and squirmed, slipping out of his dad's hands and just floating around and flailing his arms.

"Aaaah! It no work!"

Fenrir sniffled. The Luna Diviner swam over and turned himself upside down and gazed into his baby's eyes making the toddler smile.

"Practice makes perfect."

Saix simply said and took hold of his son and turned them around so they were once again the right side up.

"Now, your fin is closer to mine so you need to do what I do."

"Papa shark! Go rrr!"

The boy made a face to match what he said and bent his fingers too. Xemnas just laughed louder and swam up behind his son, grabbing him and earning a scream.

"Rrr!"

The silver haired man growled playfully and blew raspberries on his son's neck.

"Eeee! Mama, hep hep!"

The bluenette laughed and swam over, embracing his lover so Fenrir was stuck in the middle. The boy flailed and laughed.

"Swim swim!"

He said eagerly.

 **Two hours later**

Xemnas and Saix were proud parents; their son had caught on pretty quickly on how to swim… with a fin. They were sure that with help and patience in training that Fenrir would learn to swim normally just as well. The three of them stayed away from the surface the last thing they needed was to be seen by humans on ships, it would ruin their cover. Not to mention this was a good opportunity to teach Fenrir about the wild sea-life and its creatures. So far Fenrir was doing spectacularly!

"And this my dear boy is an anemone. Clown fish live in here but don't touch it, it's poisonous!"

The Enigmatic Man motioned for the pink anemone. The toddler looked at it in concentration.

"Anemoee… Annemm… Ammenno…"

Fenrir pouted, his lower lip quivering and his eyes suddenly glowed yellow and he hissed and to his parents surprise and amazement; he summoned an aerial blade, it was red in color and sparking. The tiny tot then began pounding on the anemone with a fierce growl, for a two year old. When the anemone was dead and floating around in pieces the weapon disappeared and Fenrir seemed to calm down and just smiled sweetly again.

Both parents stared in shock they were speechless though proud.

"Well then, shall we continue?"

Saix spoke after a while and Fenrir swam over. The parents could see that their son was getting tired so they took his hands and swam with him allowing Fenrir to rest; the boy made sure to take advantage of this opportunity and just let his parents pull him along while laughing.

"Now this Fenrir is a hydrothermal vent and it is a fissure in the planet's surface from which geothermal heated water issues. As you can see no water emits from these are they are no longer in use, they are broken."

Xemnas explained and turned his back for a moment, looking around. Saix swam over and nuzzled his lover's neck.

"Mama, papa, look!"

Fenrir's voice echoed and both men turned around and looked panicked.

"Fenrir Phobos what have you done?!"

" **Don't** move!"

The two parents swam over and around the vent. What were they going to do? Fenrir had his arms in there too, clearly ahead of him as the child must have dove right in there! Turn their backs for one second, **one second** and _poof_ their son was stuck in a vent! Thankfully an inactive one but nevertheless their boy was stuck in there! Fenrir squirmed and wiggled sinking down a little more until the vent made 'fflmp' noise.

"Xemnas."

"I know."

"How-?"

"I don't know."

The Luna Diviner and the Enigmatic Man looked at their son.

 **One hour later**

"I know!"

Xemnas grinned and started tickling Fenrir's belly.

"Eee! Haha!"

Fenrir squeaked and laughed, his fin flailing and suddenly there was a loud smack. Xemnas stopped and Saix laughed.

"You should see your face!"

The Luna Diviner pointed.

"I don't **have** to see it. I can _feel_ it!"

The silverette held his face, swimming back a little. His nose, cheeks and chin were red, an obvious bruise of a fin forming. Saix swam up and turned himself upside down, not able to resist tickling the tike either. Fenrir squeaked and laughed louder and suddenly there was another loud smack. Xemnas laughed and pointed at the bluenette.

" **Shut up.** "

The bluenette growled; a similar bruise forming on his own face it was just a complete mirror move from what Xemnas had.

"What are we going to do?"

"Again!"

Fenrir giggled.

"No, honey we need to get you _out_ of there."

"But pway!"

The toddler sniffed and cried, his voice echoing through other vents nearby attracting unwanted visitors. Aquatanks started swimming over and Saix let out a snarl, his scar growing and spreading over his face as he summoned his claymore. Xemnas let out a growl of his own and summoned his Ethereal Blades. The two parents were kept busy for a while as they defeated the heartless around.

Fenrir was laughing and his fin flailed back and forth, he hiccupped and caused some bubbles to appear which tickled his sides as they floated up.

"Fenrir, are you hurt?"

Saix asked worried.

"Nuh-uh!"

The boy yawned and raised a tired brow as he heard knocking sounds. Xemnas knocked on the vent to know where exactly his son was where was best to detach the vent to get to him!

"I got it. Hold the tube Saix."

Xemnas ordered and Saix obeyed.

"Now Fenrir, you need to be brave and strong for us, okay? **Nothing** bad will happen to you, remember that!"

Xemnas spoke calmly. Fenrir nodded his head inside the tube as if his parents could see. The two men knew their child enough to know that he had just agreed.

"Fenrir, listen to my voice. Momma's right here just try not to move any more alright?"

Saix spoke in a loving tone with a worried look on his face. The tanned man summoned one Ethereal Blade and began pressing it against the hard rock and he stopped when he heard a scream from his child. With a focused but determined look he swung the blade and it cut clean through the tube with hardly any noise.

Fenrir sniffed as he was turned and he could see his parents from the other end again.

"Mama! Papa!"

He cried and opened and closed the palms of his hands wanting to go to his parents. Saix snapped the tube in half and both men cuddled their son as he was finally free!

 **Back at the castle**

Xemnas and Saix stood over Fenrir's crib, watching their sleeping troublemaker. He had been all tuckered out after his adventure in Atlantica.

"Let's not do that again."

"Not for a while."

Saix chuckled and the two looked at each other and put their hoods on, walking out of the room, closing the door behind them, Kingdom Hearts shining down onto the crib with the sleeping toddler. Their bruises were more prominent and more noticeable so they had to keep them hidden. Both of them made a mental note never to tickle their son if he was trapped or stuck somewhere.


	2. Restless Nights

**Chapter 2: Restless Nights**

 **Warning: Contains male lactation/breastfeeding!**

Three weeks had passed since Xemnas, Saix and Fenrir had gone anywhere but it had been four days since Saix and Xemnas had had a decent night's sleep!

Tonight they were hoping they would get some rest and it looked promising. The two were asleep but a tiny toddler stood at the end of the bed, staring at his sleeping parents. Fenrir smiled and crawled up on the bed, his tiny claws making small sounds on the fabric. He crawled over to his dad and bit his nose, giggling. Xemnas opened an eye and sighed.

"Fenrir, go to sleep. It's 3:30 in the morning!"

Xemnas grabbed his son and placed him between him and his lover, closing his eyes again. The boy took hold of one of his father's hands and clawed at it and bit it to which Xemnas yanked his hand back and stuffed it as quickly as he could under the covers again.

"Go to sleep!"

Xemnas mumbled tiredly.

Fenrir turned his attention to his mother and licked his lips. Saix huffed.

"Fenrir Phobos, go to sleep!"

Saix growled but Fenrir seemed undeterred by the growl and bit at his nose as well. The Luna Diviner moved his head trying to get away, the small child just nuzzled his mother's neck, his tiny fluff of hair tickling the sensitive skin. The bluenette chuckled.

"Fenrir, stop it!"

He said and opened his eyes to look at his son only to get a tiny chomp to his nose. Saix grabbed his son and held him close.

"Saix, put him to sleep. Please."

Xemnas whined to which the blue haired Nobody raised a brow.

"What would you have me do? I can put your lights out-"

"Please do."

"Here."

Saix chuckled as he placed Fenrir on top of his father's chest.

"Play play!"

Fenrir shouted and bounced on his dad's chest, knocking air out of him.

"Oof! You're evil!"

Xemnas groaned and glared at Saix, fully awake. They both were, again!

It was another hour before Fenrir was soundly asleep between his parents.

"We should use this opportunity and hope he doesn't wake again in two hours."

Saix yawned and lay down, Xemnas just nodded and hummed in agreement. It seemed like they had only closed their eyes for a second before they were being 'attacked' again by their son.

"Saix, he's probably hungry!"

Xemnas pulled the covers over his head and felt the bed shift as his lover sat up.

"Come here, FenFen."

The Luna Diviner sighed and took the toddler, placing him in his lap. The two year old bounced in his mother's lap excited knowing what he was getting, he leaned forward impatient and began suckling on one of his mother's breasts. The Enigmatic man couldn't resist as he heard the sounds to push the covers down, sit up and watch over his lover's shoulder.

"I thought you were going back to sleep."

Saix mused.

"I was but…"

"But?"

"Well, I uh, you see, this thing that you're doing is very intriguing and I thought I would study it."

"You already did study it when he was a newborn, Xemnas. Close up and personal too mind you."

"That was two years ago."

Xemnas pouted. Saix smiled and looked down at Fenrir, petting his head as the boy drank and fell asleep.

"Can I have some?"

The blue haired man looked up slowly and raised a brow, turning to look at his lover.

" _You_ want some?"

"Yes."

"I don't see why not~"

Saix smirked and got up.

"But first, this one goes to his own bed."


End file.
